Liver
Summary Liver (リヴァ Riva) was the leader of Esdeath's personal bodyguards and the strongest group in her army, known as "The Three Beasts". He was a refined and battle-hardened man, who was deeply loyal to Esdeath. Liver used to be a good general who fought and achieved much for his country and didn't give in to the bribes of the prime minister Honest. However, Liver was later arrested for treason against the empire controlled by Honest. In prison, he was offered by Esdeath to work for her. Captivated by the charisma of the Empire's Strongest, he came to serve her and ironically Honest himself in an indirect way, before meeting his demise by Bulat, his former most trusted subordinate. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely Low 7-B physically, Low 7-B with a large supply of water Name: Liver Origin: Akame ga Kill! Gender: Male Age: In his 40s Classification: Human, Assassin, Swordsman, Member of "The Three Beasts", Teigu User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Proficient Assassin, Master Swordsman, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Water Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Resistance to Empathic Manipulation and Willpower Manipulation (Unaffected by Scream's influences) Attack Potency: Likely Small City level physically, Small City level+ with a large supply of water (Able to harm Incursio Bulat and keep him at bay) Speed: Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic reaction and combat speed (Able to keep up with Bulat) Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 Striking Strength: Likely Small City Class Durability: Likely Small City level Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: *'Water Dragon Possession:' Black Marlin Intelligence: Fairly high, accomplished assassin and battle combatant. Weaknesses: Using too many high level attacks takes a massive toll on his body, resulting in internal injuries. Unlike Esdeath, Liver cannot create water out of nothingness and can only control existing water bodies. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Water Dragon Possession: Black Marlin' is a Teigu that takes the form of a ring. It has the ability to control any liquid the user touches once. **'Water Barrage (水砲弾, Suihōdan)': The user manipulates huge amounts of water around him to gather and shoot it in multiple streams at the target. **'Serpent of the Abyss (深淵の蛇, Shinen no Hebi)': The user manipulates the water to form a giant snake out of pressured water and fires it at the enemy. **'Murky Lance (悪龍槍, Aku Ryūsō)': The user quickly launches multiple streams of water at a target. **'Water Dragons Divine Conquest (水龍・天性, Suiryū Tensei)': The user launches ten streams of water at the target in the shape of dragons. This attack seems to be very powerful. This attack is strong enough to destroy Incursio. **'Blade of Blood (血刀残, Kettōsan)': The trump card of Black Marlin which allows user to manipulate their own blood. After user bled through injury, they harden and shape their own blood in the form of blades to cut the opponent. The blades are strong enough to clash with a Teigu. Gallery River-gif1.gif River-gif2.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Assassins Category:Soldiers Category:Mercenaries Category:Akame ga Kill! Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Blood Users Category:Water Users Category:Humans Category:Poison Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 7